


teste

by AranhaBranca



Category: ok - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Baby Yoda Acquisition, Adorable Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV), F/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AranhaBranca/pseuds/AranhaBranca
Summary: este é apenas 1 teste
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader





	1. primeiro

era uma vez um homem, que colheu o milho, os ratos atacaram o milho e o homem ficou triste, mas veio ao gato e comeu o rato, que fez o homem feliz, assim foram domesticados os gatos.

"Eu sei" baba diz

"Eu tambem" ele quiz dizer

Avela

Batata


	2. cabrito?

cajiowfiohrfhiofhiow  
eoeokdfjoejfje

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nana

**Author's Note:**

> abelhas, eu não gosto de abelhas


End file.
